1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessory devices for handling milk cartons and more particularly pertains to a new Fluid Carton Container With Pull Tab for offering an easier manner of pulling a pour spout out of a milk carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of accessory devices for handling milk cartons is known in the prior art. More specifically, accessory devices for handling milk cartons heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. The first step in opening a milk carton is typically easily accomplished because it involves spreading one side of the milk carton's top open by pushing outwardly to separate the milk carton's top and towards the center of the carton to fold the one side of the milk carton's top back to a common plane with the center of the carton. The second step is usually quite difficult because it involves pulling a middle panel of the one side of the milk carton's top outwardly so that a spout can be formed. This step is difficult because of a number of reasons; two of which are that it is more difficult to pull that to push and that there is nothing to grab from which to pull.
Known prior art accessory devices for handling milk cartons include U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,698; U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,104; U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,024; U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,159; U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,813 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,778.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Fluid Carton Container With Pull Tab. The inventive device includes a milk carton, a sealed top, and a pull tab.
In these respects, the Fluid Carton Container With Pull Tab according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of offering an easier manner of pulling a pour spout out of a milk carton.